chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Vallerie Brun
Vallerie Brun is an evolved human who possesses special abilities. Vallerie originally comes from France, Paris but moved to America with her adoptive parents. She now lives in New York and was studying as a student. She was attending Arlington University in Virginia, until she dropped out and decided to take up the job of helping people with special abilities. People often find it hard to communicate to Vallerie, as she tends to mix her French and English together when speaking. She now works in helping evolved humans like herself, whilst also working on how to cope with her own abilities, learning to use them to her advantage and try not to hurt people. She trains at ''JCTF'', where she learns what she can do with her special abilities and how she could eventually teach others. History Originally Vallerie came from Paris. She moved to New York with her family when she was fourteen years of age. Vallerie always knew she was different, but not in realising that she would eventually manifest abilities - she knew she was different as she speculated that her parents were in fact her real parents. This was because Vallerie's parents were both calm, ordinary people while she was different. Vallerie noticed the difference in attitude, emotional behaviour and physical appearances, then she confronted her parents about it and began asking questions. However Vallerie by now has no recollection of this confrontation, and afterwards showed no signs of any ideas or thoughts that her parents could possibly not be her real parents. Her memory of the event was erased. After moving to New York, Vallerie began to settle in. She began to find it difficult with the language communication barriers, as she was more used to speaking French than English, naturally. Vallerie has shown now that she can speak English well but tends to mix up her sentences by using both of the languages. At the age of eighteen Vallerie discovered her abilities. Vallerie discovered her first ability when in New York. She was being followed with a man, who said that he was "like her", meaning that he may of been an evolved human and was after her abilities. Whilst terrified and scared, Vallerie manifested her first ability and conjured a dragon to protect herself. It seemed that the dragon that she had created was calm towards her but was not at the man who was following Vallerie, showing that she was manipulating the creature as well. An evolved human came from the Organisation to help Vallerie and cover up the mess she had made. When Vallerie left and went home, she didn't realise that her other abilities seemed to have manifested as well. This led to the near death of her boyfriend. When she kissed him, she absorbed his energy and life, leaving him unconscious. Vallerie believed she had killed him and ran off, later calling Lowri for help. When her boyfriend was healed, he seemed to hate and fear her, questioning what she was. He left and dumped her. Vallerie felt responsible for nearly killing him and was starting to doubt whether she should or should not live. After taking a large amount of an unknown medication in order for her to overdose and die, she waited for its effects to occur - but nothing happened. This was due to her other ability, reactive adaptation. Vallerie began to discover the capabilities of her abilities, and discovered a certain hunger that she gained towards absorbing the life out of things. This hunger led her to go to a hospital and absorb the life of three patients. She said that this was like "feeding" the hunger, and that she gained a nice tingling sensation when taking a life. It also seems that Vallerie's ability seems to want to absorb the life of things that are older, like elderly people or large oak trees. This is because she gains more energy from it, as the older the living thing is the more life, past and experience it has had, which she gains. After this event and realising exactly what she has done, she called the Organisation again for help. Jack came to her and told her that they would help her. However, Angela came and stated that she had a dream about Vallerie. Angela said; "That girl is going to kill thousands of people, she is going to destroy buildings, create beings that you couldn't think of in your wildest dreams. That girl - is danger." This shows the massive amount of potential and harm that Vallerie's abilities are capable of doing. As well as this, a file was discovered about Vallerie but the unusual thing was that it was kept in Linderman's safe. When the file was found, it contained reports about Vallerie's parents, stating that they are not her real parents. It did not say who her real parents were. Also in the file was a report about Vallerie's mind being erased in 1995 by the Haitian. After finding this, Vallerie met Angela, who told her who her biological parents had been: Claude Rains and Angela's own sister, Alice Shaw. Vallerie was later mysteriously sent into China, and she was taught how to learn how to control her abilities and sort out her way of life by a monk. He said that she couldn't leave until she had learned. After she returned, she had gained much more control over her abilities, but stated she couldn't explain or describe what had happened to her. Evolved Human Abilities Biological Creation, Manipulation And Deletion Vallerie has the ability to create any biological being or organism that she can think of and then be able to manipulate it at will, as well as deleting it from existence. She is able to create any biological thing, as well as herself and control them either through her emotions or by hand gestures or movement and maybe mentally too. When using the ability, she must be able to think of what she creates as she is able to create any biological thing, meaning that she could even create plants or beings that may not even exist. Vallerie is only able to manipulate the things she creates and she is only able to remove the things she creates too. With this ability, Vallerie is theoretically able to control plants, animals, replicates of herself and living organisms that she creates. It has been shown that she accidentally creates various biological things in order to protect herself from harm. She showed this when she created a dragon to protect herself and a large phoenix. This also means that Vallerie is capable of creating living things to whatever size she desires, meaning she could create giant spiders for example. Life Absorption Her other ability is the power to absorb the life of any living thing by touching it. This works when there is physical contact between Vallerie and the living thing. Her body automatically absorbs the energy and life of the living thing which drains the life from it. For a person to die with the use of this ability, physical contact needs to remain for a sufficient amount of time. Vallerie says that the ability feels that she is "feeding" which may mean that she either needs to absorb life in order to feed her hunger, she feels some unwanted desire to absorb life or that she gains the energy from the life she absorbs. Vallerie has shown that she cannot control this ability as it works all of the time. It is not known if she will ever consciously gain control of it and be able to use it for her advantage, whenever she wishes. However, she's found that some people can use certain abilities to protect themselves from its effect, e.g. rapid cellular regeneration, body adaptation and patronus. It seems that the ability is difficult to control, even though she is also able to consciously use it whenever she chooses to. Vallerie has described the ability as a "unsurprising pleasure" which shows that Vallerie does gain some sort of feeling or emotion that she enjoys, whether she likes it or not. Reactive Adaptation The last ability that Vallerie has is reactive adaptation. This ability allows Vallerie to be able to allow herself to react in any given situation, meaning that her body will adapt to any environment or situation she has been placed in. As well as allowing her body to adapt physically to any environment she, herself is able to react to any situation, such as being faced against another ability. This ability works instantly in most cases but can later develop to have conscious control over, unless Vallerie is in a life threatening situation then she will be able to adapt her body into surviving. When underwater she will be able to breathe and grow gills (similar to a fish) as well as have webbed hands and feet. This will happen whilst she remains underwater. It seems that this ability allows Vallerie to almost stay conscious in any situation and that she is able to adapt her mind and emotions as well. This may be by being able to gain some source of knowledge or information instantly in some situations, even though Vallerie would not understand how she acquired the information. However it is not know when Vallerie is adapting to any situation as the effect is not always visible. It seems that she is naturally intelligent but this maybe the result of the use of her ability. Physical Appearance Vallerie has a rather stunning beauty about her and may seem fragile to others but she's very tough skinned and sturdy. She has deep dark brown eyes, which she inherits from her mother and light brown hair which flows gently behind her but sometimes flows over her shoulders. Mainly Vallerie ties her hair back, to avoid her hair from going all over the place and frizzing. Her skin is soft and smooth even though she is tough skinned. On Vallerie's left cheek she has a slight scar, it is very faint but recognisable if close up to her. This is from a previous attack. Vallerie is also quite tall and stands about 5"9/5"10, like her father. She also wears her necklace around her at all times, which has a locket. The locket is amber coloured and the chain of the locket is thin and silver. Mostly, she wears the locket outside of her clothing. Her clothing represents her personality and the French influence from her adoptive family. She wears a lot of French clothes and finds American clothes not adventurous enough. Etymology The name Vallerie, most commonly known as the variant "Valerie", is a Latin name that means "strong". Another Latin translation shows that it also means "strong, healthy". This may refer to how Vallerie is a strong person and is strong-willed. It may also show that with her abilities she is a strong evolved human, who can remain healthy. Her surname of Brun originates from England and means "brown or dark". This may be in referance of Vallerie's hair colour. Her paternal surname is unknown, but her father is known to have used the alias Claude Rains. Rains is a variant of Raines, which has several meanings. The first could be of its literal form, meaning rain. The name has connections with French and British origin meaning "lord", "ruler" or even "queen". Category:Characters